


画地为牢

by yrast



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrast/pseuds/yrast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>歇洛克和麦克罗福特就他如何向华生医生告别进行了卓有成效的会谈</p>
            </blockquote>





	画地为牢

**Author's Note:**

> 关于第二季的最后一集，个人感觉歇洛克完全可以避免当着华生的面跳楼。如果不考虑编剧故意煽情的因素，从角色角度，我忍不住脑补他这么做的私人原因。

S-Sherlock；M-Mycroft

M：也就是说，如果事情朝最坏的方向发展，你需要一个人见证你的死亡，他会为你真心实意地难过悲伤（停顿）虽然有点难，但好在还能找到几个——以便更好地迷惑莫里亚蒂的手下，为你的“死亡”增加更多真实感，还有什么补充吗？

（没有回应）

M（自顾自地继续）：好吧，虽然有些对不住那位老妇人，不过我想哈德森太太是不错的人选。她的腿脚不太灵便，虽然你的各种古怪实验（忽略对面怒视的目光）在某种程度上训练了她的神经，使她比一般老妇人更容易接受一些“意外”，但亲眼目睹你从楼上坠落，这个冲击对她而言，可能还是过于“刺激”了。她可能会当场晕倒，这样最好，毕竟我最不希望看到的事就是，有人靠近本应是“尸体”的你，然后发现你还有呼吸之类的，那就太尴尬了。

S：不能是哈德森太太。

M（挑眉）：为什么？

S：这不利于她的健康。

M（循循善诱地）：然后？

S（不耐烦地）：让我的房东太太心脏病发作当场死亡，这不是可以接受的损失。

M：据我所知，你的房东太太除了髋骨有些毛病外，大体还算健康，没有心脏方面的疾病。

S（耸肩）：在我跳完后就很难说了。

（沉默）

M（不无遗憾地）：好吧，让我们划掉这位可爱善良的老妇人，看看还有谁（纸张的窸窣声），啊哈，雷斯垂德，一位温柔好心的父亲，一位观察力迟钝的探长，尤其难得的是，他关心你，不，别急着否认，我们都知道这是事实。这些特质确保他可以做一个“好”的目击证人，并在事后扮演一位悲痛的（感觉到对面的怒视，停顿，妥协），同事。

S：不能是雷斯垂德。

M：如果你是在担心他身为警察的职业敏感性，我会很惊讶。尽管他的腿脚比哈德森夫人灵活得多，也不是那么容易被吓晕，很可能在目睹你坠楼后还能有精力与精神赶到你身边，但我相信，只要多往你的头上泼几袋血浆，就能阻止他碰到你的（停顿，厌恶地微微皱起鼻子）“尸体”。他太容易先入为主，一看到那么多血，不管他有多么希望这是假的，他都会认为你已经“死了”。他没有那样坚强的神经再去“检查”你（皱眉思索），我想，他会吐。

S：他的身份有问题，他是苏格兰场的人，莫里亚蒂的手下会怀疑他跟我们串通演戏，（轻蔑地挥了挥手）毕竟不是每个人都像我一样了解，雷斯垂德的演技实际上有多可怕。  
（更长的沉默）

M（迟疑地）：我怀疑你是否还有其他选择，你不会想选那个餐馆老板吧？

S（一丝得意地微笑）：还有约翰。

M（微微睁大眼睛）：我以为他是最不合适的人选。

M（迎上挑衅的目光）：他是退伍军医，他见过看上去死透了但实际上还没死的例子，即使不是很多，但也足以让他怀疑眼睛所看到的死亡是否真实。即使不提他这段时间跟着你所得的那些经验，单纯作为医生他也具备了远胜普通人的观察力和专业知识。而且他很坚强，他上过战场，对大多数意义上的“可怕”都有一定的认识，不那么容易被吓倒。我怀疑，到时候不管我们往你头上泼多少血浆，也不能阻止他来摸你的脉搏。这是他的职业本能，可能他自己都无法阻止自己。（沉思地）或许，我可以排人拦住他，然后迅速把你运走，我希望到时候他身上没有带枪。

S（急切地）：不！你可以让他靠近我，他会摸我的脉搏，你只要派人拉住他，不让他摸到我的颈动脉，手腕上的脉搏我有办法处理。

（沉默）

M（恍然微笑）：有趣，你早就想好了要选华生医生。

S（瞪）：闭嘴。

M（慢条斯理地）：即使哈德森太太不会被吓倒，雷斯垂德不是苏格兰场的人，你仍然会找出其他理由。他们不合适，仅仅因为他们不是华生医生。

S（提高音量）：约翰是医生，经他确认的死亡更有说服力，莫里亚蒂的人会深信不疑，他才是最好的人选。

M（向后靠去，调整了一下姿势）：可是，歇洛克，你知道这整件事最奇怪的部分在哪里吗？（停顿）它不是必须的。是的，我们需要骗过莫里亚蒂，找个见证人效果会更好。但就像玫瑰上的露水固然会使玫瑰更动人，没有却也不会是什么致命缺憾。在这样一件不是必须的事情里，你却要求华生医生必须出现。（手指轻叩桌面，一二一二）也就是说，自始至终，你的目的只有一个，你要华生医生亲眼看到你跳下去，倒在血泊里，手腕上没有脉搏。

（椅子向后推的声音）

M：等一下，我没有说不帮你，考虑到接下来你会死很久，我本来是打算满足你所有“遗愿”的。

S（居高临下地）：但是？

M（微笑）：我只是有点好奇，你为何要用这么可怕的方式跟你的（被瞪，没有妥协）“朋友”说再会。人类承受痛苦的耐力是有限的，即使华生医生比一般人更坚强，这对他而言也太（斟酌地）不健康了。

S：我会让他好起来。

（歇洛克转身向门口走去）

M（背诵地语气）：“不管刺激群众想象力的是什么，采取的形式都是令人吃惊的鲜明形象，并且没有任何多余的解释。（注1）”（停顿）你想从华生医生那里刺激出怎样的想象呢，夜晚的梦魇，白日的内疚，不分昼夜的痛苦，你虽然离开却比任何时候在他的生命中都更有存在感，这就是你要的吗？

S（手握在门把上）：我要什么跟你无关，麦克洛夫特。

M（摇头，苦笑）：我不知道，我为你们哪一个更感到遗憾。

S（打开门）：我们哪一个都不需要你的遗憾。

M：我亲爱的弟弟（停顿），不是每件被你损毁的东西都能被你修复。

（沉默片刻）

（关门声）

（注1）：《乌合之众》，作者：勒庞，广西师范大学出版社，p83


End file.
